¿y donde esta tu dios ahora?
by Soul Of Demon
Summary: las cosas pasan por una loca y extraña razon pero razon tendra kami para esto... ni yo lo se y eso que soy el creador de esta linda historia que promete mucho en mi mente
1. Prologo

Bueno este se podría decir que es mi primera historia sobre Naruto podrán decir de esta historia lo que quieran pero recuerden que todos comenzamos con algo que si por mí dependiera lo tendría listo antes de comenzar.

Pero bueno ya saben lo de que esto no es mío solo estoy usando a los personajes de esta maravillosa franquicia de manga/anime que tanto nos gusta solo algunos elementos son propiamente míos espero lo disfruten

Konoha la aldea más poderosa de las cinco principales aldeas ninja sufrió uno de los ataques más devastadores cuando el kyubi ataco ese diez de octubre dejando como único guardián a un niño rubio con unas marcas que le dan el aspecto de bigotes gatunos en cada mejilla, el último deseo de su padre aquel hombre que dio su vida para defender su aldea natal del ataque de ese zorro fue que vieran a su hijo como un héroe lástima que el odio sega a las personas.

Por años el pequeño niño sufrió abusos, maltrato o si tenía suerte simplemente recibía miradas de odio y el desprecio para él, que a su corta edad se preguntaba el por qué lo miraban de esa manera, ¿Qué les avía hecho él para recibir solamente odio? con solo seis años de edad el pequeño corría por su vida mal día para decidir quedarse en el bosque cercano a dormir un poco los aldeanos lo han encontrado y ahora el corre para salvar su vida.

En su trayecto para escapar de los agresores se adentro a la aldea grave error donde mas y mas borrachos, personas con un gran odio se unían a la cacaería del pobre pequeño que en ese momento corría a un callejón que aparentemente no tenia salida pero en cuanto entro a el cayo en una puerta falsa del piso ninguno de sus agresores/perseguidores se percataron de eso buscándolo por toda la aldea se han decidido ya que ellos planean que este diez de octubre sea el ultimo que viva el pequeño.

El pequeño se despierta en un lugar con poca iluminación, tubos gigantes con partes de animales, personas, escritorios con documentos muestras de sangre y maquinaria algo extraña en definitiva estaba en un laboratorio de algún científico loco con sed de conocimiento

El pequeño sin darse cuenta libero a una criatura de pequeñas proporciones de color entre azul con negro, unas alas marcadas por lo que parecían rayos blancos, sus orejas en punta era un murciélago que en ese momento lo único que hizo fue directo al pequeño para morderle el hombro parecía que se estaba alimentando de su sangre pero él no sentía dolor alguno ni que el liquido carmesí dejara su cuerpo lentamente era como si le quitaran algo que a él le sobrara

¿Que haces tú aquí pequeño? – Se escucha una voz a unos tres o cuatro metros detrás de él- pobrecillo tan pequeño y mudo – acercándose al rubio que ya no sentía al animalito succionar su energía- no te preocupes yo cuidare de ti- menciono en un intento de abrazar al niño que se quito rápidamente de el alcance de esa misteriosa presencia-

Aléjate de mi – con una voz llena de miedo, desconfianza y odio- solo me aras daño sin razón alguna haz de ser como los demás que me mienten para querer atacarme cuando bajo la guardia – los tres años en la calle lo han hecho desconfiar de todos los humanos de esa aldea y ahora mostraba parte de sus vivencias a una presencia desconocida-

Te comprendo – eso sorprendió al rubio y al murciélago- sé cómo te sientes cuando mi sensei dejo esta aldea por razones que no te puedo contar he sido tratada como basura – de entre las sombras se muestra una chica de pelo morado, con un rostro entre feliz por haber encontrado a alguien que puede comprender su dolor y triste por lo mismo aparentaba unos 14 años por cuerpo pero tenía frente a él a un linda chica de unos 11años con un físico hermoso-

Aun que me comprendas no creo que sea lo que se siente que te quieran matar cada día – su fría mirada en esos ojos azules daba miedo a cualquiera- así que aléjate de mi en este instante – tomando una Katana oxidada que encontró en ese lugar-

No te are daño ya que tu eres igual que yo, has sufrido lo mismo que yo – lloraba del dolor al ver que en lo que la aldea avía convertido a un infante de seis años en alguien que amenaza, de fría mirada y sin temor a las conciencia la misma sociedad, el mismo pueblo le avía quitado su inocencia a un niño que debería de estar pensando en jugar, llorando si se lastima pero no frente a ella estaba alguien que no ha recibido el amor que un infante debería recibir- te prometo que no te are daño – abrazándolo paraqué soltara el arma-

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido como si ese día fuera el cambiante de alguna locura, ese día antes de que Hokage terminara sus labores diarias frente a su enemigo número uno el papeleo entraban a su oficina un par de personas que él conocía bien eran los más odiados por el pueblo ambos tenían que pagar los pecados de personas que querían un bien para ellos pero los humanos somos estúpidos rechazamos lo que no comprendemos fue el pensamiento del venerable anciano

Anko, Naruto ¿Qué los trae a mi oficina? –preguntaba cómo solo un abuelo sabría hacerlo con cariño asía los mencionados el sabia que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada-

Hokage-sama tiene que hacer algo con los aldeanos mire en que han convertido a este niño – Señalo Anko a Naruto que mostraba un rostro frio, con mirada analítica como esperando el cómo escapar de ese lugar si lo tendría que hacer-

¿Naruto no deberías estar en el orfanato? –Señalo con algo de preocupación al ver al niño solo con unos pantalones algo gastados y nada que cubriera su torso notando al animalillo que parecía un collar-

Me echaron hace tres años y cada que inu quiere regresarme a ese lugar me sacan por eso duermo en las cuevas y arboles del bosque cercano – decía con un tono de voz aburrido y monótona sorprendiendo a los presentes-

¿Anko donde encontraste a Naruto? – con gran duda en su voz preocupado de que su nieto haiga estado en el bosque de la muerte-

Lo encontré cerca de mi departamento, cuando una turba furiosa lo quería matar – en si no mintió ya que su hogar técnicamente estaba sobre el laboratorio de su antiguo sensei el cual aun tras cuatro años de su partida a un lugar mejor extrañaba-

Gracias por la información deberían retirarse a tu Anko no te preocupes que mis ambus los escoltaran hasta tu hogar y Naruto de en hoy en delante te quedaras con Anko para que te cuide y sean como una Familia – dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz ya que uso la palabra con F que ellos no tenían en ese momento-

En cuanto los guardias personales del líder escoltaban a los jóvenes para que descansaran en un buen se fueron una figura apareció a un lado de el

Malagradecidos si no fuera por kushina-sama ese lugar no estaría ahora –refiriéndose al orfanato- y que acaso están ciegos es la viva imagen de Minato-sensei – su voz mostraba furia en ese momento- mire Hokage-sama –escupio con odio en su voz- si usted no hace algo yo mismo me veré obligado a llevarme a Naruto junto con Anko a otra aldea para que vivan felices hay no me importa que me consideren renegado, que mi cabeza tenga precio si no hace algo iré yo mismo a matar a cada persona que quiera lastimar al hijo mi sensei

Kakashi por favor mantel la calme – pide el anciano preocupado-

Que me calme cuando esta aldea llena de estúpido quiere lastimar a su más grande héroe – sacando de entre sus ropas un papel – si no quiere que haga eso saque a todos los que están en mi nueva casa – mostrando el título de propiedad del orfanato-

Piensa en los niños quedaran en la calle, las personas que trabajan hay no tendrán con que ayudar a su familia – eso era sorprendente nunca se imagino eso de kakashi que no se tentara el corazón para hacer eso-

Me importa un comino las vidas de esos malditos por que ahora yo soy el dueño de ese lugar o acaso quiere que le hable a ellos y les cuente lo que acabo de escuchar, ella aun no le perdona sus errores y el no creo que quiera tenerlo de enemigo ¿o sí? – le debía mucho a su sensei por eso actuaria como debería de actuar para que su hijo no sufra nada incluso ponerse encontrar de toda la aldea si es necesario-

El Hokage conocido como el maestro sabia que la persona que estaba frente a él aun siendo joven sabia no debería de tomarlo a la ligera, sabía que era capaz de hacer eso y mas pero lo que le preocupaba no era que tuviera los títulos de las propiedades de su sensei y la esposa de este sino que él era capaz de hacer muchas cosas con tal de ver feliz a Naruto

Entendido los desalojare y los mandare a otro lugar – menciono derrotado el anciano-

Perfecto pero recuerde si la manda a otra propiedad que sea de ellos yo mismo voy y los acabare a todos no importa si son mujeres y niños ellos sufrirán lo que ha sufrido el – desapareciendo en un pequeño tornado de hojas se fue el mejor lector de icha-icha de toda Konoha-

Mientras kakashi y el Hokage tenían su charla los ambus que escoltaban a los jóvenes llegaron a su destino dejando una pequeña barrera con simples sellos para que nadie intentara lastimar a los que viven en ese lugar se alejan rezando en sus mentes que ellos tengan una buena vida y que el pequeño tenga aunque sea algún sueño que desee cumplir

Dentro del departamento la chica andaba sin ropa como si no le importara que un infante la viera desnuda

¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunta el rubio-

Que estar desnuda en mi propia casa es natural y no me importa estar a si frente a ti si es la única manera de que confíes en que no te are daño ya hemos sufrido casi lo mismo – metiendo la cabeza del niño entre sus pechos el niño no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a querer alejarse del mortal agarre en el cual estaba pero un pequeño remolino de hojas los sorprendió a todos-

Creo que interrumpí algo aunque ver como una linda Loli es manoseada por un niño de seis años esta genial – viendo la escena detalladamente- bueno aquí tenia la ropa nueva y el dinero para que compre comida Naruto que por lo que veo está en muy buenas manos suerte y me invitan a la boda – mostrando su único ojo visible casi como si sonriera-

Las cosas desde ese día cambiaron en Konoha nadie podía creer que el único alumno con vida del cuarto Hokage sacara a las personas del orfanato alegando que él quería una casa más grande los consejeros de la aldea intentaron decir algo pero el titulo firmando y autorizado por el feudal no había nada que hacer mas y las cosas siguieron su curso dejando a Naruto que viviera con Anko como petición de kakashi para no quitar mas terrenos por el momento pero si amenazo con quitarlos si es que atacaban o algunos de los mencionados solo los consejeros de la aldea, los líderes civiles y de clanes sabían esto y sabían que él no se tentaría el corazón como para no hacerlo

Lo que sorprendió aun mas a todos fue que a dos años de ese suceso el genio itachi uchiha mato a casi todo su clan dejando solo a su hermano sasuke el cual despertaba de un pequeño trauma se encontraba llorando en las orillas de un lago el pequeño azabache

He estúpido recordando como acabaron con tu familia, no es bueno llorar solo te lastimaras mas toma las vida como viene y disfruta cada momento – le comento un rubio al azabache-

No sabes por lo que estoy pasando mi familia ya no está y el culpable fue mi propio hermano – encarando a su rubio compañero de clases-

Tienes razón no comprendo por lo que estas pasando por que yo no tengo familia y mi única amiga es odiada por la aldea al igual que yo – su mirada fría se poso sobre los ojos negros que un mostraban signos de haber llorado- mejor sigue adelante acaba con el que te hizo daño como lo haré yo algún día con la mayoría de esta aldea

Si tu solo contra toda una aldea ninja como si pudieras acabar con todos – parecía que hablar con él le estaba haciendo bien ya no pensaba en su pérdida como una perdida si no como recordando que es lo que tenía que hacer- Soy Uchiha Sasuke y mi sueño es restaurar mi clan – se presento ante el rubio-

Naruto simplemente Naruto y mi sueño es valla no avía pensado en eso – como observando a la nada- no te importa si quiero matar al que acabo con tu clan como sueño provisional – el azabache negó pero con intriga pregunta el porqué-

Simple si acabo a los uchiha y yo lo mato seré respetado en esta aldea y luego los acabare por todo el daño que me hicieron a mí y a Anko-nee (claro hermana y la vez desnuda siempre que quieres ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento? ya quiero ver cómo te la montas una y otra vez) - una voz en su interior se lo decía una y otra vez cada que le decía así a Anko bueno tener a un zorro de quien sabe cuántos años de edad que ha visto como sus carceleras han sido poseídas en las pasiones carnales una y otra vez sin descanso por días no le hizo bien al demonio que simplemente ignoraba el rubio-

Bien hasta aquí con el prologo espero sea bueno, no olviden pueden dejar lo que quieran debajo de comentario, critica, opinión o incluso amenazas de cómo he de morir lo que gusten pueden dejar y es algo corto porque es el prologo el capitulo uno lo tendré listo en unas semanas no sé cuantas pero espero les guste esta idea de este novato espero que tengan un buen día se despide de ustedes Soul Of Demon recordándoles que esta historia la acabare tal vez en un año si es que publico pocos capítulos, sumándole las secuelas francamente no sé cuando termine de escribir esta historia que espero les guste


	2. Comienza La Historia

Buenas noches, días o tardes aquí yo de nueva cuenta con esta historia que valla nunca pensé que fuera a juntar con solo el prologo la cantidad de seguidores y favoritos eso sin contar los comentarios que wow eso si puso mejor de lo que pensé sin más que decir excepto un gracias sin ustedes yo no sería nada tal vez no publique mas retos pero si un capitulo mas de esta historia espero les guste y que no los decepciones.

Renuncia de derechos: no es mío, nunca lo será y sueño que sea mío solo uso los personajes para divertir y dar forma a mis locas ideas que espero sean buenas, los personajes son de su respectivo creador y dueño.

Texto entre comillas" Kyubi hablando"

Texto entre paréntesis (intervención mía o de mi inner, pensamientos y traducción de algunos jutsus)

Texto entre guiones – acciones de personajes-

Capitulo uno: tiene que ser una maldita broma

En aquel lago de la aldea de Konoha dos figuras parecían hablar entre sí como si el mundo solo fuera ese lugar una de ellas tenía el pelo de color rosado era una chica de unos ocho años de edad, ojos color esmeralda con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, la otra figura era la de un chico pelo rubio, ojos azules con un aire de frialdad y seriedad, con una curiosas marcas en la mejillas dándole el aspecto de un zorro que en definición de la chica se veía lindo

¿Así que esta pérdida señorita? – Cuestiona el chico con una pesadez en su voz como si hubiera estado dormido hasta ese momento-

Sakura – el chico voltea a verla- mi nombre es Sakura y no estoy perdida solo estoy buscando a una amiga que no sé donde esta – se sintió avergonzada al darse cuenta que en efecto si estaba perdida-

Lindo nombre al igual que tu – sin querer el rubio hizo que Sakura se sonrojara tanto que dio el aspecto de un tomate – ¿Está bien señorita es que estas roja? – la chica lo único que hizo fue comenzar a caminar en la dirección que creía estaba su amiga perdido-

Comenzaron a caminar en la dirección a un claro dentro del bosque cercano al lago la caminata fue algo extraña el chico solo se limitaba a caminar mientras la chica lo veía caminar frente a ella después de algunos incómodos momentos de silencio (EL SILENCION PUEDE SER MAS INCOMODO A QUE TE ATRAPEN CON TU NOVIA EN PLENO ACTO) encontraron el claro donde se podía observar a una chica de cabello rubio más claro que el del chico , unos hermosos ojos casi como zafiros que se limito a seguir el ejemplo de su amiga su rostro esta igual o más rojo que la chica de pelo rosado

Creo que hay algo en aire o lugar que las afecta – se dijo a sí mismo el rubio- "lo juro y perjuro por kami mi carcelero no sabe nada de sentimientos de mujeres por favor Naruto ve y tírate a Anko y espera unos cinco años más y te tiras a esas chicas" – el rubio simplemente se digno a ignorar al zorro que para opinión de el ocupaba dormir mas y pensar en cosas alegres para un demonio como el quizá matar gente o destruir una aldea oculta-

Las chicas se limitaban a ver al chico que observa una sombra de algunos de los arboles pocos fueron los minutos que estuvo en esa posición para luego caminar de nueva cuenta hacia el lago en esta ocasión el trayecto fue más rápido frente al lago se veía a un pelinegro con una cara de pocos amigos

Llegas tarde – fue lo único que menciono el de ojos negros-

Perdón ya sabes me perdí al ayudar a dos señoritas en su reunión – respondió con un aburrimiento notorio y tan grande en su voz que parresia estar dormido en ese mismo instante-

Bueno hay ponernos serios amigo mío tenemos que entrenar los jutsus como lo hemos estado haciendo desde hace una semana – tomando una postura que parresia no tener ninguna falla en su defensa-

Espero tengas con que defender esas palabras raiton: kaminari panchi (elemento rayo: puño trueno) – el movimiento del rubio fue rápido preciso es como si quiera herir o matar al pelinegro-

Con que raiton espero estés preparado para esto katon: hono no panchi (elemento fuego: puño fuego) – chocando su puño con el de su rival-

Maldito eso duele que me querías matar idiota – ambos chicos aun manteniendo sus puños chocados se gritaban con un dolor tan marcado uno por la parálisis de su puño el otro por las quemaduras-

Desde una distancia prudente (para unas acosadoras claro) la de ojos esmeralda y la de ojos zafiro observan como entrenan los chicos pero ideas de cómo lastimar y medio matar al de pelo negro por causarle esas quemaduras a su ángel de cabellos rubios un momento ellas pensaron eso mientras se imaginan al rubio y a ellas en un altar diciendo acepto a lo que frente al Sandaime Hokage que los estaba casando en sus mentes (muy bien demonio que te estás comiendo o fumando para estas cosas, YO: nada solo dejo salir mis ideas de mi retorcida y loca mente)

Yo no quería usar esto pero no el Uchiha se tubo poner serio pues yo igual señor – si la determinación de este niño es grande más de lo que muchos pensarían que es pero al momento que quería usar su brazo derecho algo o mejor dicho alguien lo tiro al pasto quedando entre unas suaves y firmes almohadas que el ya conocía bien- ¿Anko-neechan?

Naruto sabes bien que tienes que ir a comer a casa así que camina en este instante pueden seguir luego con sus juegos pero primero – atando al rubio a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo al padre biológico de este- nos retiramos Uchiha-san tengo que llevar a mi hermano a la casa para que coma algo porque si lo dejo solo come puro rameen y jugo de tomate

Está bien ¿pero no sería molestia que los acompañara total vivimos a tres casas de distancia? –Pidió de forma amable el último heredero del sharigan a la dama de pelo morado y curvas de muerte-

Por mi no hay problema – la peli morada se inclino y tomo al pobre niño que ato con mucho esfuerzo y una velocidad por demás exagerada (que no vean a mí que ni yo sé como lo hace y de donde saco esa soga aunque conociendo a Anko puede que sea uno de sus fetiches sexuales)-

El trió camino hacia la aldea era poco más de medio día mientras el dúo de espías y ahora auto nombradas futuras esposas del rubio iban de regreso a sus respectivos hogares con una sola idea en la mente pedirles a sus padres que las comprometieran con el rubio (no sé porque pero presiento que Naruto tendrá que correr tan rápido o más que nunca para salvar su propia vida de estas lindas futuras lolis mmmm lolis) unos cuantos minutos pasaron para que llegaran a la casa donde vivía el tan singular de hermanos donde el de ojos negros se despidió de ellos alegando que en unas horas más tenia cosas hacer hace que sería hasta el día siguiente su entrenamiento

En cuanto entraron Anko y Naruto a la casa ella serró la puerta con llave y cuatro candados lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente a él que no parresia sorprendido eso y que cada que estaban solo ella hacia eso por costumbre lentamente agarro la cabeza del rubio la acerco hacia su seno izquierdo específicamente a su pensó el cual comenzó a sentir unos leves mordiscos que la hacían gemir de gusto siguieron con el seno derecho después de unos minutos intercalaba de izquierda a derecha hasta sintió húmeda su entrepierna comenzaban a salir sus jugos vaginas casi cuando sentía el orgasmo tomo la cabeza de Naruto el cual comprendió lo que su hermana quería hacer abrió su boca y usando su lengua como lo avía hecho por los últimos dos años jugaba con las paredes internas y el clítoris de la chica ella estallo en un orgasmo monumental sus fluidos bajaron y entraron en la boca del rubio no lo soporto mas cayendo rendida al igual que él en la entrada de su casa con la respiración entrecortada ambos se miraron fue mágico el momento pero el estomago de ambos sonó recordando que estaban en ese lugar para comer no para gozar en esos momentos

La comida transcurrió normal luego de que desatara al rubio todo era paz y tranquilidad la ensalada estaba buena lo único que faltaba en ese momento era que llegara el único adulto que parecía cuidar o mejor dicho sobreproteger al rubio su buen amigo al cual llama Inu por su máscara el cual no tardaría en llegar conociendo su tan afamada puntualidad estaría llegando en unos minutos más tiempo suficiente para que Anko se pusiera una camisa que holgada y un mini short

Si me disculpas neechan tengo que ir a la herrería para ver si encargo ya está listo – dijo despreocupado mientras terminaba de lavar los platos cuando acabo de hacer esa labor comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta antes de abrirla frente a él una nube de humo se hizo presente era el que velaba por la seguridad y bienestar de esos hermanos (juro que si eso es amor de hermanos para ese par que será si se amaran como novios o si se casan)

Hola Naruto espero estés bien viene a traerles el dinero para este mes y algo para su despensa – su voz sonaba tranquila y alegre como si solo ver a ese par lo calmara- ¡a donde te diriges tu solo? – Notando que el susodicho estaba frente saliendo de la casa-

Es una sorpresa inu-niichan – fue lo único que se escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrara-

El de pelo blanco tomo asiento en la mesa mientras sacaba un libro de portadas naranjas y Anko le llevaba un plato de ensalada que parresia de atún con champiñones y lechuga

Aun no comprendo el por qué nos sigues dando dinero Kakashi no somos tu responsabilidad y yo misma puedo mantener a Naruto hasta que sea ninja y comience a ganar dinero – no era que le molestara ni nada solo que se le hacía injusto que ese hombre gastara parte de su dinero solo para ayudarlos aun a sabiendas que ella ganaba mucho con su trabajo en el departamento de tortura e interrogación-

Se lo debo a sensei y su esposa ellos lo hacían por mi cuando yo era un simple gennin – su único ojo visible parresia estar brillando como si una lagrima traicionera fuera a salir en ese mismo instante- tu sabes quiénes son sus padres Anko te lo dijo el Sandaime un día después que comenzaron a vivir juntos tu y Naruto sabes que de no ser porque él no quiere lastimar al Hokage no he matado a todos los que lo lastimaron de pequeño y es mi deber cuidarlo de que no se lastime

Por como suenas y lo que dices pareces un hermano sobre protector o incluso su padre, no te preocupes el estará bien está entrenando algunas veces con el niño Uchiha se llevan bien aunque sus jutsus son algo raros solo concentran chakra a sus puños para usar su afinidad – decía con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros-

Tal vez le llegue a enseñar el chidori a Naruto si veo que se aplica pero eso será en unos años…. O por el gran kami que es eso – señalo a ningún lugar es especifico cosa que distrajo unos treinta o cuarenta segundo a Anko tiempo que aprovecho para levantar su máscara tapar su rostro con el libro y comenzar a comer más rápido de lo que corre sonic-

Como detesto que hagas eso algún día sabré que hay bajo esa mascara y como es que comes tan rápido – le dijo con fastidio en su voz-

Quieres saber lo que hay bajo mi mascara –ella se ilusiono por fin vería que hay bajo la máscara de aquel que los ayuda casi cada semana con dinero y despensa- otra mascara – revelando que cuando dice que su identidad es secreta no bromea causando que la chica callera de espaldas-

En las calles de la aldea escondida entre las hojas nuestro singular protagonista rubio salía de una herrería tranquilo y calmado como era su costumbre pero algo frente a él se ve a una niña de pelo entre negro y azul rodeada de unos ocho gennin que al parecer la molestaban por ser de una familia que dejo en ridículo a sus familias en unos exámenes de asenso

Querían desquitar toda su furia y enojo contra esa inocente y frágil niña al momento que se disponían a atacar uno de ellos sintió un mordisco en su cuello era un murciélago que al parecer avía paralizado sus brazos

Saben odio meterme en problemas – los aldeanos que escucharon eso reconocieron la voz del niño era el terror para ellos ya que si el niño salía lastimado Kakashi buscaría y acabaría con quien sea que lo haiga hecho o esos eran los rumores que circulaban entre los ninjas cosa que no se confirma por falta de pruebas que algunos clanes estén encubriéndolo no quiere decir nada- pero ustedes quieren lastimar a una linda dama así que sufrirán "muy galante chico ahora dile a tu mascota que ayude en una idea que tengo"

¿Y tú nos piensas detener por favor? no me hagas reír esto debe ser una jodida bro… - sintió un golpe tan fuerte que parresia estar quemando su ropa y piel de su estomago el pobre fue arrojado contra un muro y ahí se quedo fuera de combate-….ma

Bien hecho akabatto (murciélago rojo) con tu colmillos impregnados de mi raiton lograste aturdir a ese pobre diablo mientras yo usaba el jutsu que Sasuke uso esta mañana para bloquear mi kaminari panchi – el pequeño animal se limito a morder el hombro derecho de su dueño-

(es increíble que poder que fuerza que brutalidad para acabar con el enemigo ya quien será mi prometido y el de mi hermanita solo tengo que decirle a mi padre de esta demostración y podre casarme con el amor de mi vida) –Pensó la chica de mirada perla mientras su vista fija algo que no cuadraba una especie de sello en el hombro de su amor según ella que le robaba chakra de una forma constante-

Solo por que hoy tengo un poco de prisa los acabare rápido a ustedes malditos abusivos – de la nada apareció una espada vieja y oxidada el impacto se escucho pero el rubio nunca se movió de su lugar-

Nadie dijo nada la chica desapareció rápido al igual que el tiempo voló y noche callos en tres casas de la aldea se escucha un grito grupal por parte de unos hombres

MI HIJA SE HA ENAMORADO, YA QUIERO CONOCER A MI FUTURO YERNO CRECEN TAN RAPIDO –lloraban como jamás lo habían hecho mientras sus esposas los tachaban de dramáticos-

Bueno eso es todo por hoy se que es algo corto pero el trabajo no me deja tiempo para mas y que tal vez digan ustedes que estoy apresurando las cosas aunque puede que sea verdad o solamente les este dando un regalo de navidad adelantado espero les haiga gustado el capítulo de hoy que puede que sea el ultimo que escribo este año o veré si la semana que viene tengo tiempo para escribir y publicar rápido pero si no puedo publicarlo la semana que viene comenzare el 2014 con un nuevo capitulo

Recuerden sean felices en estas fechas que se aproximan y que acepto de todo tipo de comentarios respecto al capítulo y a los que me quieran matar recuerden soy un alma de un demonio que escribe historias hace que díganme como me exterminarían y les dejo unas preguntas que si quieren contestar háganlo con confianza.-

¿Se esperaban algo de lo que escribí en este capítulo?

¿Me pase con algunas cosas?

¿Creen que un caterpi sea un pokemon para un equipo inicial en heartgold en el primer gym?

¿Le falto algo a este capítulo?

¿Y se esperaban eso del murciélago?


End file.
